1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a breathing mask with a head fastening device, in which the head fastening device has at least one headstrap and at least one neckstrap, which are connected with each other in the area of their extensions away from the breathing mask. The headstrap is fastened to the breathing mask at the top, and the neckstrap is fastened to the breathing mask at the sides in the orientation of the breathing mask when it is being worn. The regions of the neckstrap that are located next to the breathing mask are connected with one another by a chinstrap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various embodiments of head fastening devices of this type for breathing masks are already known. The neckstraps of previously known head masks are typically designed in such a way that, when they are worn, they run below the ears in the cheek region. Also well known are head fastening devices with additional lateral headstraps that run directly above the ears of the patient. The previously known head masks are functionally designed in such a way that they are optimized with respect to the fastening of the mask on the face of the patient. This standard design gives rise to angles of traction and tensile forces in the region of the neckstrap and the headstrap which tend to be randomly and for the most part nonuniformly distributed.
To prevent mouth breathing during respiration carried out with the use of a breathing mask, it is also already well known that a chinstrap can additionally be used to prevent involuntary opening of the mouth as the patient sleeps. The chinstrap is usually designed as a chin binder.
When the previously known head fastening devices are worn, the patient often finds it unpleasant that locally unpleasant forces are introduced in the head region by unfavorable angles of traction and the introduction of uneven forces, and that chafing occurs in places where the straps run close to the ears.